The Prom Alteration
by Anna Purple
Summary: The "I love you" scence between Sheldon and Amy with a few alterations and a different (happy) ending! One shot.


Sheldon lied in his bed hyperventilating. He thought he was ready for all the prom traditions but he clearly couldn't handle it. One look at Amy had sent him running in his room. She was so beautiful. She expected things of him today that he couldn't do... Not yet anyway.

A knock on the door disrupted his thoughts.

"Sheldon can I come in?" called out Amy from the other side of the door

"I don't think that's a good idea." replied Sheldon

He couldn't see her right now. One part of him wanted to go to her and kiss her and tell her how pretty she looks but another part was feeling so pressured that he could barely move. He felt like the weight of the world was in his shoulders.

"Why not?" asked Amy

"According to an online message board I may be having a panic attack. Soccermum09 had similar symptoms. But to be fair, the twins were a real handful that day."

"You're making me worry, what's going on?" asked Amy again

Sheldon wasn't sure he wanted to tell her. She propably wouldn't understand. He knew she had been craving a more intimate relationship with him and now so did he, but he didn't know if he was ready yet. He decided that he would explain how he felt the best way he could, hoping that Amy would be understanding.

"What's going on is" he started "we're about to go to a prom. And there is a great deal of pressure on young couples like us to engage in what Mr Bob Eubanks would call makin' whoopee."

"What pressure? All I said was 'you look handsome'. Can you please open the door?" she pleaded

Sheldon sighed and slowly got out of bed.

"It wasn't just that." he said as he made his way to the door "Leonard and Penny also made comments about it."

It was really these comments that made him feel panicky in the first place. He considered having coitus with Amy ever since he got back from his train-adventure, but he wanted to do it in his own time. After the comments of his friends however, the idea of coitus tonight loomed ominously in his head. What if Amy expected to take things in the next level tonight?

"And I'm not blind" he continued "even I looked twice when I saw my posterior in these tuxedo pants."

"Sheldon this is silly" said Amy who was clearly losing her patience "I'm not missing another prom, I'm going upstairs now. Goodbye."

He couldn't let her go. He gathered his courage and decided to face her head on.

"I really did think you looked pretty." he said after he opened the door

"You did?" smiled Amy

"Yes. So much so that I started to panic."

"Well, you can relax. Just because you think I look pretty it doesn't mean we have to spend the night together."

"Were you hoping we would because it's prom?" he asked her. He needed to know for sure how she felt about that matter. He held his breath and waited for her answer.

"I'm always hoping." she answered "But tonight I just wanted to have a nice time with you. Maybe dance with someone who has arms."

Sheldon exhaled. Her words were vere soothing and he fianlly felt the pressure being lifted from his chest.

"Thank you for understanding." he said

"Of course I understand" said Amy and got closer to him. She hesitated for a moment before starting talking again.

"Sheldon" she gulped "there's something else I've been wanting to say, but before I do I just - I want you to know that you don't have to say it back, I know you're not ready and I don't want you to say it just besause social convention dictates- "

Sheldon knew what she wanted to say. He put his finger on her lips to stop her rumbling then leaned in closer, put his arms around her and kissed her.

Amy was shocked at first and stayed petrified but after his tongue found hers she slowly lifted her arms and placed them in his shoulders.

After several seconds Sheldon broke their embrace.

"I love you too." he breathed

"You said it." muttered Amy

"There's no denying I have feelings for you that can't be explained in any other way. I briefly considered that I had a brain parasite, but that seems even more far-fetched. The only conclusion was love."

"Oh Sheldon!" exclaimed Amy and threw herself in his arms.

She kissed him more passionately that ever, running her fingers through his hair and with the other hand caressing his bicep. He felt all his fears disovling while he was in her arms and he was starting to get aroused. In return he placed one hand at the small of her back and the other at the side of her breast. His lips left hers and started making their way down the curve of her neck.

"Sheldon" she moaned "I thought you weren't ready."

"I am now" he whispered in her ear "Are you?" he asked

"Oh yes" she panted

Sheldon swept her off her feet lead her to his room and closed the door behind him.

When they finally made it to prom, it was almost over. They approached Leonard and Penny who were at the buffet drinking punch.

"Hey guys" greeted them Penny "Is everything ok? Amy I thought you went home. What happened to your hair - ooooooooooh."

Penny took one look at Amy and understood. She knew sex hair when she saw it. Amy smiled shyly.

"What?" asked Leonard who was slower in the uptake. He took a sip of his punch.

"Leonard" started Sheldon "I hope you won't mind but I borrowed one of your condoms."

Leonard almost choked spat out his drink.

"What?" he asked again while coughing

"Looks like Sheldon cought Amy's eggs with his upper flermin" laughed Penny

THE END


End file.
